


this family? i found it. all on my own.

by fangirl6202



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: He had served the world more times than he could count, and now all he wanted was to sit back and tinker like he hadn't in ages. The only addition to this was Peter, who spent time with him now more than even. They became a little family of sorts, and Tony liked it.How the Sorceror Supreme came into the picture? Well, that was an even bigger mystery to him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	this family? i found it. all on my own.

Tony Stark couldn't remember when he first saw Peter Parker as his son. He only remembered when he knew Peter thought of him as a father. 

It was after the decimation, after Tony had used the gauntlet to wipe Thanos out of existence, and had woken up to his ribs being almost re-crushed by a 16-year-old with super strength a week later.

"I was so worried," Peter had said, mid-sob and rushed out as if the words were physically hurting him. "You can't do that again! You can't sacrifice yourself! I lost my dad, I lost Uncle Ben, I can't lose you too!"

Tony looked down at the boy who looked so small as he sobbed into his chest, and made the decision right then and there.

"Don't worry, kid," he said, voice cracking due to lack of use. "You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

A month later, he was officially retired. 

It had come as a shock to some avengers, but those who truly knew him knew it was long overdue. He had served the world more times than he could count, and now all he wanted was to sit back and tinker like he hadn't in ages. The only addition to this was Peter, who spent time with him now more than even. They became a little family of sorts, and Tony liked it. 

How the Sorceror Supreme came into the picture? Well, that was an even bigger mystery to him.

Stephen Strange was, for lack of a better term, an asshole. The best people in the world, Tony knew from experience, were assholes.

For all his cold looks and sour demeanor, Stephen cared about Peter, more than he let on. He berated him for patrolling late on school nights, made sure he ate enough to keep up with his ever-growing metabolism, and even snuck snacks into the teen's backpack when he wasn't looking. When both of them cornered Pete, both giving him a talk about his 'friendship' with Deadpool, the two had been amused with how red and flustered the kid got.

From there, their acquaintance transitioned into friendship and then into something...more. 

Quick lunches turned into longer dinners which turned into early breakfasts. The conversations got deeper and before Tony knew it, dinner and wine became a weekly occurrence, one that he looked forward to. And it moved from the compound dining room to restaurants, 5 star ones that Tony hadn't bothered to go to in ages. 

Tony realized, belatedly, that not everyone was comfortable in such elite circles and had even told Stephen they could go if it was too much, but the wizard took it in a stride.

For so long, Tony saw the Sorcerer as just that, but he quickly remembered why the name Stephen Strange held just as much power. The man was clearly in his element, if the expensive suit he had worn on their first outing was anything to go on and the ridiculously expensive wine Stephen paired with their meal. Stephen looked good in his circle, even admitting that he had missed some of the privileges of his old life, and Tony couldn't help but agree. 

He didn't even realize how odd it looked, the two of having dinner without any of the other avengers, until maybe two months into it. 

He had been stupid enough to blurt out, "Wait, is this a date?" midway through the first course, and Stephen just stared at him in that cold way that made him incredibly idiotic yet loved at the same time. 

"Glad you finally noticed, Stark."

The two were gone before dessert, Stephen led him to the restroom and conjured them a portal back to the compound, and the next morning Tony woke up with his head on Stephen's chest, legs tangled together under the sheets. 

He very quickly found out that Stephen was less of a morning person than he was.

"No matter how much I like you, I'm not fucking you before I have coffee, Stark," the Sorcerer muttered without opening his eyes, only wrapping an arm around Tony to bring him in closer. "Remember that."

Tony had let out a small laugh but quickly fell back asleep in the man's arm, sleeping soundly for the first time in ages. 

FRIDAY was a doll. Tony didn't even have to ask her to push all his meetings. 

He and Stephen never even really discussed it, never felt the need to. What they had was good, felt right, so they just went with it. Neither worried about moving too fast, they both knew that the other was on board no matter what. 

But telling Peter was another story altogether. 

They did wonder how they were going to tell him, how he would react, but it turned out they didn't even need to. They fell asleep on the couch during movie night, tangled together under a blanket, and had woken up to Peter throwing a pillow at them. 

"Go to bed!" The teen said, rolling his eyes with a smile. "No one's waking you guys up tomorrow so if you're late for your date, that's on you guys." 

Like he said, they didn't even need to tell Peter. 

Pretty soon, it wasn't uncommon for the three of them to be together at all times, all of them relishing in the fact that they were no longer in a broken family. The cloak and Peter became the biggest menaces in Stephen and Tony's lives, but the couple wouldn't have it any other way. 

The night the ring appeared on the couple's shared bedside table, Tony almost couldn't believe it. He looked up at Stephen, hair still damp from his shower, wearing one of Tony's Henleys and sweatpants, who only shrugged at him. 

"I'm sure this is what I want, Tony. Whenever you'll have me, I'm ready for this." 

Tony didn't even have to think about it: the ring went on immediately. 

God. How were they going to tell Peter? 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I've missed writing Tony 😭 He was my comfort character for so long and I feel damn sad about neglecting him 
> 
> This is actually my attempt to get back into the marvel fandom, so I do have some prompts laid out and we'll see where I go with it! 
> 
> Please leave me comments I strive for validation and honestly they just make me very happy 😂 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I love you guys!!!!


End file.
